Triplets Is Less Than Adventures
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Lincoln is born into a triplet and he and his twin brother and sister go into adventures like school, meeting new friends and memorable experiences to them.
1. First Day Of Middle School

It was a beautiful morning... Today was gonna be a good day, a great almost end for summer and making way for autumn. In 1216 Franklin Avenue there was a house... Pretty sure you've gotten a lot of fics about this then you know the rest then.

Lincoln Leo Loud was inside his tiny linen closet, sleeping on his huge bed... Sharing it with his twin brother and sister, Logan and Linka. They were dreaming about their dreams. Lincoln was dreaming about Ace Savvy, Logan was dreaming about girls... But not in a 'wet dream' way, Linka was dreaming about school and how much she loves school.

Then suddenly, their alarm went off like " **BLARRRRRRRRRRR!!!** " so loud that it woke the triplets up, maybe the whole house up. Lincoln fell down the floor because of the sudden loud noise that appeared. The noise stopped after a few blars. The three color haired triplets had nice, smooth hair when they were sleeping but then they suddenly had messy, dry hair when they were awakened by the noise.

"Ow... My flippin' ears." Lincoln whined

Logan looked at the clock. It was currently 6:59 Am.

"Oh yeah... School time." Logan sarcastically said

"School?!" Lincoln blurted, genuinely sounding scared pantsless

"Middle School is a place where you learn more mature and harder work, it's going to be great!" Linka said, genuinely excited

"But I don't want to go to middle school, I want to stay in elementary," Lincoln whined

"Me too!" Logan whined also

"Well get dressed! You boys are the only ones out of us three who wants to stay home, I want to go to school." Linka explained

"Ugh fine!" Both boys whined in unison

Lincoln was wearing his orange pajamas, Logan was wearing his blackish blue pajamas while Linka was... Only wearing an orange training bra and skirt... Guess she couldn't get any pajamas.

In the same room, Lincoln and Linka got dressed in their new clothes for school. Lincoln was wearing an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. Linka, on the other hand, was wearing an orange blouse, a dark blue skirt, and red Michelle jones shoes and white knee-high socks. Logan was wearing a dark blue jacket, with a red shirt, black pants, and black and white converse shoes.

As soon as they were done it was 7:05 with ten minutes to spare. Their hairs were still messy so they combed their hairs from bedhair style to a nice hairstyle. All three of them had cowlicks which in hindsight is very funny. After they were done they grabbed their backpacks but however Lincoln's was empty.

"Oh, poop I forgot to pack my bag."

So he opened his drawer to revealed his stuff. Okay first off, his notebook? Check, throws it in his bag. Second, banjo? Check, throws that into the bag. Third, a container full of school supplies like pencils, pens, sticky notes, scissors, and erasers? Check. Fourth Ace Savvy comics? Check. And that's it. Lincoln then zips his bag closed and puts it on. Logan stops him on the way out.

"Hold on their Lincoln, I know this isn't a special occasion or anything but it kinda feels like one... Even though I'm not excited about middle school but I want to give you this."

Logan then hands him a gift wrapped in Christmas wrapping. Lincoln grabs it and opens it, revealing it to be a music walkman complete with headphones and a dozen tapes of albums of his favorite bands. Lincoln then looks back to Logan with a non-believing look.

"This is your walkman, your giving it to me?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah, I've had it for 4 years and you've always wanted one yourself so why spend more money getting another when I can give mine to you."

Then Lincoln hugs his twin brother, complete with his right leg lifting up like a girl.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome... And please put your leg down, you're a boy, not a girl."

Then Lincoln stopped hugging him.

"You sure about that?" Lincoln said genuinely curious/confused again as he looks down at his own pants

"Yes! You're a boy! C'mon lets go." Logan said, grabbing Lincoln's arm and dragging him

Out the door to their house, they started walking together on the sidewalk.

"That was a nightmare going through attention wanting 10 sisters but hey at least mom gave us our lunch bags," Logan noted

"Yeah... Do you think our old friends from elementary are at this new school?" Lincoln asked

"Maybe or maybe not our old elementary was 25 miles away," Linka noted

"Hey guys!" says a familiar voice

The triplets look on to see a boy with hairstyle: "side with angular brush back", the boy was wearing black pants and a yellow-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar. He wears black tennis shoes with three white stripes, and white laces on each. His name is Clyde McBryde.

"We got Clyde. That's a good thing here our close friend." Lincoln said

"Hi Clyde!~" Linka seductively greeted

"Hi guys, how've you been?" Clyde asked, apparently not noticing the way Linka greeted him

"We've been doing great and are you going to middle school with us?" Logan asked

"Yes. That is where we are heading right?"

All four of them continued to walk, as Linka looks at Clyde as if she has a crush on him... Which she does actually. Clyde himself was unaware of this.

Within a few minutes at the least 7:29 Am, they've arrived at the middle school which opened one hour earlier than elementary school. This school shared it's building with an elementary and high school. However, this wasn't the same elementary the triplets and Clyde went to. They went inside the school and are immediately treated to a crowd of students that are aged ranged from 11 to 13. It wasn't that much crowded here but twenty students at the least. As the four walk towards the room.

It was the cafeteria, that is where it's more crowded than the first room they were in, to the least fifty students in the room eating breakfast.

After they got their breakfast they sat at the table that was empty which was one of three empty ones. There they were eating cereal... Or drinking cereal it's kinda confusing that you pour milk into cereal but do you eat with the milk or is the cereal soaked with it? Anyways as they were... Drineating cereal, Lincoln looks over to one of the empty tables, where he spots a boy wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, checkered shoes, he had his hood over his head but from the looks of it, he has blond hair. Lincoln hasn't seen this boy around but he can conclude that this boy must be a new kid.

Lincoln knows what it was like being a new kid at elementary, it felt really wrong... Felt out of place at first but time went on and he got used to it, middle feels like elementary but it still felt like he was out of place but still felt like he was used to it. The boy is all alone over there was sad to look at, he didn't have any friends.

Lincoln decided to do the right thing to do and go sit with the boy try to befriend him. He sits up from his sit with his breakfast and walks off, his siblings immediately noticed this.

"Where are you going?"

Lincoln doesn't answer them as he walks on. Over to the table, the boy was picking at his food, barely eating anything. Then Lincoln sat down right beside him, the boy notices.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting beside you, you don't have anyone to sit with?"

"No... I'm new here so I don't have anyone to sit with."

"I knew that that's why I wanted to sit with you. What's your name?"

"... My name is Mason."

"Nice to meet you, Mason. I'm Lincoln."

"Oh um hi Lincoln."

"It's okay Mason, you can talk to me whenever you want."

"...O-ok."

Linka and Logan see them from afar and just simply smile at this, Lincoln just got into this school and already he made a new friend. Good for him.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Few things to say:**

 **Hey guys Omnitrixter2 here, got you a completely normal Loud House fanfic, a series that I don't plan on leaving after one chapter, now it'll be rated K for now but in the future, it'll be rated T and M for story purposes.**

 **I'm hoping to get favorites and follows this time since "The Monster Effect" and "Whisper Of The Nightmare" don't have any at all. I mean I've got a potential idea and nobody wants to read about it, at least someone was nice enough to give me a review. Anyways guys when I get done with the second part I'll post it up as soon as I can.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Adopted?

In the Loud House, Logan and Linka were sitting on the couch in the living room. Linka was watching TV while Logan was on his phone. Everything was normal... Until...

"Hey how come our hair is white?" Logan asked

There was silence between them...

"I don't know," Linka answered

" _Oh but I do!_ " said a familiar voice

Then Lincoln runs right in the living room, having heard them from his twin brother and sister from their closet. He stops right in front of the TV.

"Actually our hair isn't white at all. It's actually a pale ash blond, it just looks white to some people." Lincoln explained

"Oh okay...", Logan just goes back to his phone. "How come we're the _only_ ones that have this kind of hair? Our other siblings either have brown or normal blond hair..." Linka asked, "Are we adopted?" Logan wondered

"That I can explain either. Hold on one sec."

Lincoln runs off for a second then comes back wearing his professional suit and has a computer hooked up to the Tv, facing his brother and sister. The inside of the Tv contained a video.

* * *

 _Welcome to Lincoln's hair color explanation for dumb twins._

* * *

Logan and Linka just glare at Lincoln for this.

"What? It's true!"

* * *

 _Today, have you wondered why your hair color is different than your other siblings and you think you're adopted? Well, think again! Now I'll show you the reasons why._

 _Here are Luna and Luan on the couch, two nights before. They were just sitting there, minding their own business until..._

 _Wham! I pull their wigs off their heads, revealing their actual hair to be pale ash blond too, now I did the same to the other sisters but unfortunately, it only worked for some who had brown hair, I had a huge butt whoppin' for this._

 _Lisa's wears a wig for a different reason actually, she lost all her pale ash blond in a lab accident and that brown hair is the only wig her size._

 _Lucy was born with that hair color. Probably from our great great whatever grandma Harriet._

 _And that's it. That's why we are the only ones who are openly pale ash blond, remember this and remember to kiss your-_

* * *

Logan just turns off the TV before it says anything else.

"Boom! Adopted theory, debunked! Now I'll be in our room."

Lincoln just walks back up to the linen closet. Everything is normal again... Until

"How come me and Lincoln are the only boys here?" Logan asked

" ** _UGH!_** " Lincoln could be heard from the closet

 **End of chapter**

 **Okay, I'm personally tired of writing long chapters, I get bored when writing them, now until I feel like writing a long chapter, the chapters will be short and hopefully still entertaining to read. - RoyalWoodsOmni2**


	3. Author's Note

**Alright! Last chapter (but not really a chapter but okay) of 2018... The (in my opinion) worst year of my life. But hopefully 2019 will be a good year. Influential people died this year like Stan Lee and Stephen Hillenberg... What's worse is that my life was worst than last year as i received all the abuse here, not from school because nobody picks on me there but at home... No it's not abusive parents. My dad hasn't seen me since 2015 and my mom comes and go from time to time. It's my brother's and cousin that abuse me. But at least I've held strong and never felt suicidal. For 2019 i will be making** **Lilitos fics (Lily x Carlitos) as i recently got into the ship and i encourage you guys to make them. Do it in your own time, take it i can wait as i am wait for Far From Home to come out in July.**

 **Take** **good care of yourselves and have a happy new year.**


End file.
